1. Field of the invention.
The present invention relates to an exercising device, and more particularly to a device for use in breathing exercises.
2. Description of the prior art.
For certain maladies of the bronchi and lungs, such as emphysema, a physician may often wish to prescribe an exercising device for development of the respiratory system. Such an exerciser may take the form of an inflatable device which is repeatedly inflated and deflated by the patient to strengthen and develop the lungs. To the present, inflatable devices have been unsatisfactory for such a purpose since they have been inconvenient and not adapted for such use.
A device for forcing air through the nostrils and eustachian tubes into the middle ear is disclosed in Mathes, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,083.